Many small engines use a magneto for ignition of fuel. Such small engines may be used in a wide variety of different applications, including lawn mowers, lawn tractors, chain saws, and other lawn, garden and outdoor tools. FIGS. 7A and 7B schematically illustrate an engine 500 with a magneto ignition system 502. The magneto ignition system 502 comprises a magneto 504, an ignition switch 506, and a fuel pump 508. Referring to FIG. 7A, when the ignition switch 506 is in a RUN state, the magneto 504 is not grounded and can provide spark to the engine 500 and the fuel pump 508 is connected to a voltage source 510. As such, the engine 500 can run when the ignition switch 506 is in the RUN state. Referring to FIG. 7B, when the ignition switch 506 is in an OFF state, the magneto 504 is grounded and spark is not provided to the engine 500 and the fuel pump 508 is disconnected from the voltage source 510. As such, the engine 500 is killed when the ignition switch 506 is in the OFF state.